


Not A Kitten But Close

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith wants cuddles, Kinda, M/M, Post Season 4, Smitten Keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background shallura - Freeform, lance plays the guitar, smitten Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Keith smiles to himself, hand pressed against his cheeks as he stares fondly at Lance. He almost aborts the mission because Lance looks so at peace, warm and soft and Keith doesn’t want to take that away from him.But then Lance cracks his neck to the side and presses his warm lips on Keith’s cheek before going back to his music and Keith’s gone.[Or the one where Keith wants to get his boyfriend's attention and knows the perfect way to do it Ft. kisses, gentle touches and mushy words.]





	Not A Kitten But Close

Keith tilts his head to the side, fingers tapping against his forearm as he watches Lance’s fingers continue to dance on the guitar’s strings, gently and soothing as always.

It’s a slow day, a calm one at that and Keith for once enjoys the lack of armor on his shoulders. The Castle stays firmly on the ground of the Olkary’s land, finally giving Pidge a chance to show Matt around the planet with the help of Hunk.

Keith’s not sure where Allura and Shiro went, but his best guess is they’re cuddling somewhere in the Castle.

Which is what Keith’s craving right now, but his boyfriend seems to not know that.

He’s about to change that.

Keith smiles to himself, hand pressed against his cheeks as he stares fondly at Lance, taking a few more selfish ticks to enjoy Lance’s music before he pushes himself of the wall and makes his way towards the brunet.

Lance’s eye fall on his own as soon as he takes a step forward and then there’s that smile, that damned and yet blessed smile on his lips that Keith’s heart flutters with excitement.

“Hey there,” Lance mumbles softly, humming lowly as the melody continues to echo around them, “Finish training?”

Keith nods innocently, hands on his back as he walks towards the brunet before sitting next to him. Lance welcomes him with a nod, fingers never leaving the guitar and Keith almost aborts the mission because Lance looks so at peace, warm and soft and Keith doesn’t want to take that away from him.

But then Lance cracks his neck to the side and presses his warm lips on Keith’s cheek before going back to his music and Keith’s gone.

He starts from the top, pushing himself up until he’s sitting on his knees and drops a kiss on Lance’s head, nuzzling his nose against his brown locks for a tick until he hears a familiar giggle. He continues his way down, Lance’s music still playing in the background, slower this time, as if he was having a hard time concentrating, and then Keith’s hands travel down until one of them is on Lance’s neck, thumb stroking his nape tenderly.

“Keith, baby,” Lance breaths out, a low chuckle escaping his lips when Keith only hums in question, lips now pressed on Lance’s temple, “What are you doing?”

“Tryin’ to kiss my boyfriend,” Keith mumbles, closing his eyes as his lips go down and kiss between Lance’s eyebrows, smiling against the skin when Lance sighs contently, “That guitar is starting to steal all of your attention from me.”

“Aw, you jelly of Leon?” Lance murmurs, humming in the back of his throat the soft melody, eyes back on the guitar and trying not to melt under Keith’s kisses, “You’re going to tell me that you’re jelly of Miguel too?”

“Nah, that dolphin rocks. I like him, especially when he tried that one time to drown Lotor.”

“That’s my boy.”

Keith laughs quietly, shaking his head in amusement against Lance’s head before he continues with his mission. His lips drop a kiss on every inch he can reach and he enjoys every time Lance’s breath shudders with anticipation.

Lance must have caught up with his plan, though, because the music comes back stronger than before and Keith can feel the playful smirk on Lance’s lip when his cheeks move upwards.

A challenge, then. Keith can work with that.

Keith’s determination is filled up to one hundred now. He smiles before he sets himself to business and then his lips are attacking Lance’s face; eyebrow, cheek, that small mole near his ear, the faint freckles across his nose and then on its tip.

Keith can feel the warmth growing on Lance’s face and it only makes him push harder with adrenaline. It almost feels like he’s out there, flying Red through space surrounded by his family and adventure. It’s exhilarating and Keith wants more.

He waits patiently as Lance’s verse starts once again and then Keith’s lips place themselves behind Lance’s ear, grinning victoriously when Lance gasps and misses a beat.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance hisses but there’s no heat behind it, it’s mostly surprise. Keith hums innocently before he continues, lips making their way on Lance’s neck until they rest on Lance’s collarbone, sneaking their way in on the only small patch of skin they can find.

A familiar smell meets his nose and Keith pauses.

“Huh,” he murmurs softly, pressing another kiss on Lance’s skin before he hums, “Lavender?”

“Yeah, it was on sale in one of the earth stores in our last trip to the mall,” Lance says quietly, under his breath, frowning a little as he tries to remember the next verse, fingers still playing, “Why, you like it?”

“I do, just like I like your freckles,” Keith says casually and smiles when Lance laugh softly, “and your smile, your laugh, your eyes.”

“Yeah?” Lance breaths out.

Keith nods. “Yeah but you know what I love?”

“What?”

“You.” Keith says, full of honesty and fondness and he cups Lance’s right cheek and turns it towards him until Keith’s lips meet his warm cheek, “You, you, _you_ ; today and always.”

Lance’s fingers slip from the strings, melody stopping abruptly and now _that’s_ music for Keith’s ears.

“Okay, okay, okay, fine, you win,” Lance gasps, throwing his head back as he pushes the guitar off him and turns, cupping Keith’s cheeks in the process, “God, just kiss me, Keith.”

Keith beams, dropping a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before he seals the deal on Lance’s lips.

“Aye aye, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
